User talk:Superman Fan
Superman's origin Hey I loved your Superman origin page. I suppose it's own article is better than having it clutter Superman's own page. One thing though, the Earth-One Superman actually did have powers from infancy. It was the post-Crisis Superman who only developed his powers over time, similar to many of the other modern versions of Superman. But I loved it. I haven't seen that episode from the first season in years. I remember seeing just that small portion of his origin in "Secret Origins of the Super Friends" but it's been a long time since I seen the other one. Noah Tall 16:34, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Awesome news Superman is coming to DVD November 3rd! It's one of my favorite cartoons and so I'm really excited. Thought you might like to know. Noah Tall 22:56, 30 July 2009 (UTC) That is weird! You mentioned the lost episodes just when I made some redirect pages to the lost episodes! Freedom Force Not sure, maybe that "Pegasus' Odyssey" was an old title. Otherwise it's just wrong. The episode Morgana's Revenge deals with Pegasus in a very strong way. It could be an alternative title, much like Uncle Mxyzptlk was once called Super Brat. Noah Tall 01:34, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Wonder Twins Hey, I heard that the Wonder Twins might be appearing in "Smallville," in an episode called "Idol." Just a rumor though. (Noah Tall 19:38, 10 August 2009 (UTC)) Bizarro I watched Video Victims today and the Bizarro in the episode is the same Bizarro from the Legion of Doom, but he is referred to as Bizarro # 1. They're one and the same. Noah Tall 01:29, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Bizarro again... I actually never thought that they were different characters. To me, he's just portrayed differently but still the same man. But yeah, he obviously had a huge personality change. Maybe in the article we could just state that he seemed to go through a massive personality change. When I originally created the article I wrote that Bizarro wasn't completely evil, but when he's under the influence of the Legion of Doom he might seem that way. Basically it was my way of saying that when he's associated with the Legion, he's bad. Sometimes Hulk could be bad when he's being misled by villains. That's why he's fought so many of the Marvel heroes. I just think that he's being used when he's with the Legion...and by The Bizarro Super Powers Team, he's been away from them long enough to have developed his own personality. But it was just gradual. What do you think? Noah Tall 18:31, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Joker That wasn't me, but I went ahead and deleted it anyway. Noah Tall 22:02, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Bizarro, Earth-S I think that since it was confirmed onscreen that the Legion of Doom Bizarro is Bizarro # 1, we should only have one article. We could state the differences in personality but I really don't think we should go beyond that. As for Earth-S, Earth-S is the universe that Captain Marvel is from in the Pre-Crisis comic books. There is no way that the cartoon is supposed to be the same universe. Based on it, but not the same. The fact that Captain Marvel was present in the live action specials confirms it to me, that it's a different universe. (It could be that Captain Marvel simply traveled to Earth-1A, but that doesn't seem likely to me) Noah Tall 22:02, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I understand that there was more than one Bizarro, but I really doubt there was more than one "Bizarro #1." As for the Earth-S thing, in the Pre-Crisis comics, Captain Marvel was a native of Earth-S. There was no Superman or Batman on Earth-S, just the characters from Fawcett Comics, like Bulletman and Bulletgirl and so on. There was no Captain Marvel on Earth-1, although he did visit there a time or two, and he even teamed up with Superman. I remember an "All-Star Squadron" comic that had Captain Marvel in it, but I can't remember if he traveled there from Earth-S or not. If he didn't, then there's also a Captain Marvel from Earth-Two. But there's not one from Earth-One. As for the cartoons. As you know, they are only based upon the comic. Because of that, it seems unlikely that calling it "Earth-S" would be fitting. When it's likely that it's not the same Earth, but a similar Earth. The reason I believe that Captain Marvel is part of Earth-1A is because of his appearance in the live action episodes. But just because he appears doesn't make him a native to that earth. He could have traveled there, just like the Earth-S Captain Marvel traveled to Earth-One on many occasions in the comic books. But it seems more likely to me that he's just a native of Earth-1A. The Huntress is also in those episodes and she didn't have an Earth-One counterpart, the comic book version of Huntress was from Earth-Two. So yeah, it's a bit conjecture, but to me it seems far more likely that Captain Marvel is from Earth-1A. (That is to say, the TV version of the character) I hope that makes sense, I know it's confusing when there's so many different Earths involved...maybe this will help... This is a list of Captain Marvels that exist: Captain Marvel of Earth-S (The first from the comics) Captain Marvel of Earth-Two (Not sure if he exists but he might) Captain Marvel of Earth-1A (The character from the Filmation shows) Captain Marvel of DC Animated Universe.... And many more...the multiverse is a big place. Well...used to be...until the the whole 52 thing...but anyway, like I said, it's vaguely possible that the Filmation Captain Marvel is not part of Earth-1A, but it seems unlikely to me, because of the live action episodes, but even if he is from another Earth, it doesn't seem like he would be from Earth-S, because that's the comics Captain Marvel. I would imagine that if he was from another earth, it would be an earth other than Earth-S, but very similar. (perhaps Earth-SA? My attempt at humor...sorry!) Anyway, sorry about that geekgasm...but anyway...does that make any sense? Both the live action and animated Filmation shows could be part of Earth-1A. That's what I was trying to say. My thought is that the TV/Live action/animated version of the character, is just one character...from one earth. That Earth is conjectural, but likely Earth-1A, or am Earth similar to Earth-S (but probably not Earth-S itself) The reason it's most likely Earth-1A is because Captain Marvel is seen in the live action episodes, which indicate that he is either a native to Earth-1A, or he traveled there from another Earth. Well, either one of them, both live action and animated could fit into Earth-1A. The reason for the big difference in the live action show is because it takes place during Billy Batson's summer vacation, so it's not a normal setting...so it could still be part of it. I always envisioned them to be connected simply due to the fact that they were both made by Filmation and all that. There's not really any evidence to support either side of the issue. I would just like to say that they are both part of Earth-1A, but if only one of them, I'd go with the animated one...but like I said, I'd rather go for both. Smallville season nine After seeing the trailer I most certainly am anticipating Smallville. It's hard to believe the show has been on for 9 years...isn't it? But it's came along way. Have you seen the trailers? My hope is that they Bring in Darkseid. And it would be really awesome to have the final season where he learns to fly have the Legion of Doom in it. But I also think they should bring in characters like John Henry Irons, Superboy/Kon-El, Hal Jordan, Ultra-Humanite, Black Manta (in an Aquaman centered episode, and possibly Ocean Master), and who knows who else. I really think it would be cool if they did a Teen Titans episode where Cyborg and Impulse team up with Starfire and Raven and take on Deathstroke. (of course Starfire and Raven haven't been in the show yet but maybe they could be) I also think it would be cool if they made an episode similar to "The Flash of Two Worlds" and have Bart Allen meet the Flash of another earth, which could be Barry Allen played by John Wesley Shipp. (From the '90s TV series) That would be awesome. It could also be a good opportunity to bring back Mark Hamill as the Trickster. Smallville's awesome. It's a show that has so much potential. At it's core, it's a show about Clark Kent learning his destiny, and eventually becoming Superman. But with all of the supporting characters in the show there's room for so much more. For the Green Arrow stories they should bring in Clock King and Merlyn. I also think an episode with Marvin, Wendy and Wonderdog would be cool. Maybe they hack into the Watchtower or something. Yeah that would be cool. Anyway, I'm sorry about that geekgasm....but anyway...yeah...I'm definitely excited about Smallville. I use to not like it because I thought there was some certain aspects of it that just didn't quite seem Supermanish, but then the more the series progresses, the more it seems like Superman. And the more confident I get that eventually we'll see him in his traditional red and blue costume. But probably not until the last episode or at least the last season. Something else I want to see is Martian Manhunter get his powers back, and actually shape into his native martian form. How about Guy Gardner...of course there's a Bat-Embargo on the show, so we couldn't see Batman punch out Guy's lights like he did back in the Justice League International days...but oh well...maybe Hal could punch him out. Anyway I'll stop rambling. (Noah Tall 19:09, September 22, 2009 (UTC)) Bizarro trial page, Plastic Man Yeah, I like the trial page you made. As for Plastic Man, yeah, I got the series on DVD. I remember the episode "Superstein," but the character's name was Gork, not Gorg. I checked the subtitles on the DVDs. It's definitely Gork. So we'll have to change his name. I also remember the episode of Superfriends you're talking about...yeah, he was definitely the same character. He sounded like Frank Welker or maybe Alan Oppenheimer but I'm not sure. Whoever it was it was the same actor. Noah Tall 23:41, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Hello Sir, I have noticed this recent page on this wikia: Hello. It is nothing more than idle contemplations from an unregistered IP. If you have the authority to delete it, then I recommend you do so. I have marked it for deletion, but I did not know if anyone would notice since the page had already been up a day or two. By the way, great work you have been doing on Batman Wiki! Thanks, --Duel44 14:38, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Androids Honest to God, I don't remember "The Androids" at all. I watched the DVDs and it was like seeing it for the first time. A very interesting episode to, not to mention weird. But it was hilarious. I was really shocked to hear GBS get referenced. I remember hating those comics as a kid, because I always thought of Clark as a newspaper reporter and not an anchorman. But anyway, good to have you back. Not much been happening. Noah Tall 02:19, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Comics Hey Superman Fan. I was just wondering what you opinion is about the Super Friends comics that reference other comics. Should we say that the whole comic book that gets referenced would be considered part of the Superfriends canon, or just the little bit of dialogue mentioned? What I mean is...I'm curious. In Star Trek if someone references the events of a Star Trek novel, only what that person states is considered canon...and not the whole story that they referenced. (In other words if there was going to be another Star Trek movie and it references the novel "Star Trek: The Return" by saying that Kirk came back to life, then the fact that Kirk is ressurected would be canon, but not the entire novel itself.) Obviously this isn't Star Trek though...but I was just wondering what you thought. Do we say that the referenced comics are part of the Superfriends canon? Or just whatever is mentioned is considered canon but not nessasarilly the entire comic book itself. Truthfully I'm cool for either. That would mean we could add a whole lot more comics to the wiki, but it could also mean problems to, it's hard to say. What's your opinion? One thing I definitely think we should stay away from is using the entire series. What I mean is, if a Justice League of America comic is referenced...then it's just that one issue that could be considered part of the Superfriends canon...not the entire Silver Age run of the series. That make sense? Noah Tall 18:40, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Super Friends comics If you're referring to the comment you made about the Super Friends comics, then yeah...I read it. I unfortunately do not have a scanner. I had been using my parents' scanner when I was at their house using their computer but now they are divorced and probably my dad will get rid of his computer....scanner along with it. Hopefully he'll let me have it but I don't know just yet. I'd be happy to make pictures from the comics. It's something I enjoy. I had done it a few times as you can note from my older contributions, but they were just time consuming. Not that I've given up you understand. I just have had a few life changing crises in my life and I had to take a step back a little bit in the last few months. Really nothing's been happening around here since you've been gone. I just started getting back into the groove again. You probably noticed I don't really have any real patern to what I do. If I'm watching something, and I catch it, I put it on here. Or if I am looking through Superfriends comics, I'll do the same. I guess what I'm saying is my attention span is just too short to focus on one article and then finish it all at once. I don't know if that makes sense or not. Maybe it's just that I feel like there's so much to put on here...and so little time...ha ha...don't know. But it sure feels good to kind of be in the loop again. Sometimes what I find myself doing is just browsing the wiki, reading stuff that you and I both wrote, and then If I notice there's something I can add, then I do it. But like I said, I have no real patern to what I do. I guess my mind isn't organized that well. Noah Tall 17:06, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Teen Titans commercial from Keebler By the way, do you have the Teen Titans commercial from Keebler, or know of a place where I can download it? I've looked all over youtube and I can't find it. I had forgotten about it until I read about it at http://titanstower.com/source/theater/nttanimated.html. I used to have it on a video tape when I was a kid. It was in horrible quality but I had it nonetheless. I still have a lot of video tapes from my childhood...so maybe I can look through there. But I'm not sure if I have it or not. Noah Tall 17:13, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Banner I think it's fine. But obviously your the creative genius in that department. If you know of a better option I'm all for it. --Noah Tall 00:48, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Demons Three Unfortunately I don't know who's who. It's kind of like Bud and Lou, the Joker's hyenas. I could never tell them apart. Noah Tall 15:47, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna try and find out who's who though. Demons Three Okay, the yellowish one is Rath, the purple one is Abnegazar and the blue one is Ghast. Unfortunately this computer sucks and I can't crop any images. That's why I haven't made pictures for Starfire, Raven and Changeling yet. Noah Tall 16:01, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Syrene The background information is not from the Earth-One universe. The character Syrene didn't appear in the comics until after the Crisis on Infinite Earths, after that Earth-One no longer existed, it was a combination of many earths. Her Earth-1A background information is limited to what was mentioned about her in that episode, and there really isn't much. What's written in the header is pretty much everything...I'll have to watch the episode again to write a more detailed bio, but there isn't much more to it than that. The Super Friends comics I have are: #1, 8, 10, 12, 13, 25, 28, 29, 31, 36, 37 and 40. I'm pretty sure that's all I have. By the way, the pictures of the Titans that you could crop are on the Teen Titans page. Noah Tall 21:49, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Syrene It's all good. Okay, the "Background Information" is not from Earth-1A at all. It is taken from the comic books, the Post-Crisis Earth. You see, she was never shown in comics until 1989 I think. And that was after the Crisis and there was no Earth-One anymore. I hope that makes sense. I'll try and see if I can find the comics and I can put them as references, but they were Superman comics. Comics I've uploaded some of the comics that are related to Superfriends. If you wanna crop some images or whatever. I made a Jay Garrick page but he has no picture yet because I can't crop images. He's shown on one of the comic covers but it's not that great of a shot. Might want to wait for a better one. Anyway, thought you'd like to know. Noah Tall 02:04, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Continuity with Earth-One Yeah, I thought that page was just supposed to be our page to tell the similarities between Earth-One and Earth-1A. I didn't realize you planned on using it for the other super friends comics page. Yeah, I'm cool with that. --Noah Tall 20:35, January 18, 2010 (UTC) BTW, I like the Real world perspective category. I've been thinking about a way to distinguish certain articles that deal with in-universe info as opposed to those that deal with the real world...good thinking Dr. Watson! Scooby-Doo, Batman I guess I just assumed that since you didn't make links to the Scooby characters that you weren't going to make pages for them. I don't know. I don't really mind if we make a page for them. I just kind of see that as being non-canon, just because there's a talking dog in it. And because it's Scooby-Doo at that. Yeah, I know Wonder Dog came real close to talking but I don't know. I really think of that just being part of the Hanna-Barbera universe. But I'm cool with whatever you want to do. As for the Batman thing, I don't see the live action and cartoon being on at the same time as a problem. The only real issue is that the Batman live action show is just WAY campier. But then we also have the Legends of the Superheroes, which is every bit as campy as the Batman series. Just to clarify, I'm not trying to be rebellious or anything like that, it's just that all my life I've thought of the Batman series as being the same universe. If it's not used on this wiki, it's no skin off my nose or anything. In my mind it's canon and I don't suppose it's that big of a deal what the majority think. The similarities between the live action show and the Filmation show are quite evident though. Here's a few things... 1. Robin says: "Holy this and holy that" in both shows. In the comics, Robin never said that. 2. Chief O'Hara was created for the Batman live action TV series, but he didn't appear in the comics until the late '70s. But he was used in the cartoon. 3. Gordon doesn't have a mustache in both the Batman tv series and the cartoon. This is different than in the comics. By the way, if we do use Batman then that would also make it possible to use the Green Hornet. Since Green Hornet and Kato appeared in a few episodes. I think writing an article about Bruce Lee would be awesome. However I would have to say that all the people in the wall walking cameos should have an article, but the shows that they came from originally shouldn't be considered canon. Take for example when Colonel Klink from Hogan's Heroes appeared in a wall walking cameo, I think an article about him would be fine, but I really don't think that the entire "Hogan's Heroes" series should be considered canon. The wall walking cameos were just publicity stunts, and for comedic value. --Noah Tall 18:49, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Slaughter Swamp Hey, what's up...I was just wondering if you think it would be all right to make an article about Slaughter Swamp. Reason I ask is because in the comics, that was the swamp that Grundy was thrown into after he was murdered, which is a key part of his origin story. The only thing is it was never referred to by that name in the cartoon, so that's why I wanted a second opinion. Whatayathink? --Noah Tall 04:48, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Chief O'Hara and Batman gallery Sir, I recently noticed how crowded the Batman page on this wiki is with images. On Batman wikia, we have gallery pages for many of the main characters and I was wondering if gallery pages are a good idea on the Super Friends wikia. We could do a gallery for the Batmobile as well, since it has been featured in several different versions throughout the seasons of the Super Friends. I also looked over the article for Chief O'Hara. The page notes his real name as "Miles Clancy O'Hara". Miles is his real name given only in Batman: Dark Victory and its prequel, and they are set in an alternate reality (or at least a parallel earth in the DC Universe destroyed during the Crisis on Infinite Earths). Clancy is the name given to Chief O'Hara in the New Earth and Earth-One stories featuring him. I am simply interested in changing his real name status and/or redirecting the page to "Clancy O'Hara" the way there is a "James Gordon" page instead of with his title: "Commissioner Gordon". Since you have Earth-One features on this wiki, perhaps it would also be interesting to give Chief O'Hara a list of his Earth-One comic book appearances on his page. Thanks, --Duel44 16:48, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Gallery pages and Chief O'Hara Sir, All I ask is your opinion about creating gallery pages on this wikia and redirecting the Chief O'Hara page to "Clancy O'Hara", since that is his name given on Earth-One. I also wanted to know if a section of Chief O'Hara's comic book appearances should be included on his page. Thanks, --Duel44 17:08, January 31, 2010 (UTC) The Whites I don't think they were ever shown, just referenced. --Noah Tall 02:27, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Scan pictures etc. Unfortunately no, I don't even have a computer anymore, I'm at my sister's house right now using her's, but hopefully I can get the scanner hooked up before to long. --Noah Tall 02:33, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Black Mountain Found it on the internet. --Noah Tall 02:38, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Discussion about Superman of Earth 2A I started a disscussion you might be interested in over at Earth-2A. Let me know what you think. --Noah Tall 02:55, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Shazam the wizard I don't actually have the series. Just a couple episodes on VHS somewhere, But yes he is in it. I'm not sure what episodes he appears in but he is definitely in the opening theme. --Noah Tall 02:10, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I goobered I accidentally created Justice League of America 47, when I was trying to make this page. I don't know how to delete it. --Noah Tall 16:41, February 8, 2010 (UTC) JLA comics I tried to do that, but according to the thing, it's an invalid title...I don't know why. --Noah Tall 00:25, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Superfriends comics The reason I did that is to explain the fact that in the comics the Hall of Justice is located in Gotham City while in the cartoon it's in Metropolis. Since the Hall was in Gotham in the first season but not in the second I just figured that must be the reason. --Noah Tall 17:05, February 9, 2010 (UTC) The Weed That's the Weed from the Plastic Man cartoon. Where did you find that? --Noah Tall 01:23, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Comics * * Queen Astrid from Secret Six, Vol. 1 #5 (January, 1969) * Prince Ali from Superman's Girlfriend, Lois Lane Vol. 1 #58 * Solovar from Flash, Vol. 1 #106 (May, 1959) * Princess Evalina in Batman Family, Vol. 1 #5 (May, 1976) * Prince Mark from Adventure Comics, Vol. 1 #303 (December, 1962) * Vulko is made King of Atlantis in Adventure Comics, Vol. 1 #448 (December, 1976). I'm trying to understand this, are these comics canon? What I mean is were they referenced in Super Friends 14? --Noah Tall 23:55, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Earth-2A The additions I made were taken from comics that were referenced in Super Friends comic books. The picture of Wonder Woman and Hippolyta is from the Superman (TV series). --Noah Tall 13:55, February 16, 2010 (UTC) It has grown I was thinking that just yesterday. Glad to see so many others like Gladrius coming on here and taking an active role. If only more people would come over here. --Noah Tall 23:36, February 16, 2010 (UTC)